Madly Blooming Prince
by Warfang
Summary: You know those stories where Zero turns into a pureblood vampire? This is one of those. Written to overcome writer's block.


I am not abandoning Hetalia! I just have severe writer's block, so expect this to be crap...but I needed something to start writing again...

Disclaimer! I do not own Vampire Knight, and it is 11:52 PM and I just had a homemade hot fudge sundae, so no idea if I'm going to bed at all.

Any inconsistencies, please point them out. And of course this may deviate into an AU….or OOC. Like I said, it's crappy. And probably a one-shot.

On with the story!

Zero sighed, leaning back against the tree.

Yuuki was marrying Kuran in a few more weeks. Headmaster was attending the wedding to give her away.

Zero sighed, leaning farther into the tree, pressing himself into the ground. Lily was nearby, grazing. She loved when Zero would visit, but she could only sleep for so long, even with Zero pressed into her side.

Zero sighed. For a change, he was well rested. He was in a field laying near the forest, out on a sunny day, with no level E to track, no Kaito to harass, and he was all by his lonesome.

Zero began to think.

His life was one big fuck-up. He had parents who loved him and his brother, even when they knew that spitting at the curse would not stop the inevitable.

His brother hated his guts, and loved him in the breath.

The woman who was responsible wasn't even killed by him. He was manipulated into the pureblood's game. Just like his parents when they killed her lover.

Just like Kuran when he played Zero for his knight, then abandoned him to the fate he helped to make.

The fate that Shizuka had created when she bit him that winter's night ever so long ago.

The same fate that had Zero home instead of staying over at Yagari's house the night of the attack. He should have known that fate was laughing her head off when Shizuka paused, starring at him. Her mouth curled into a smile, before she prowled over to Zero, and kneeled before him.

She held his gaze for a long, measured time. Then Zero remembers stepping to her, to fight back. His brother depended on him.

He would save that which was precious to him, at the cost of his life.

Shizuka had embraced him….then bitten him.

Zero began to shake his thoughts off. Shizuka was responsible for where his life had led him, down the path of blood-sucking leeches.

Into her world.

Where the same manipulating purebloods had played with him, had played with her-

Zero leapt to his feet.

Manipulated. Victimized. What you treasured most torn away because the bastard just fucking could.

Shizuka, for all of her power, had been in the same position that he had been in for the past few years. She had been helpless to save her love. She had never extracted revenge on the one who was responsible. In her grief she settled for second best, lashing out where she knew it would hurt others. But she never felt appeased. She probably spared Ichiru and Zero because she saw no need to kill those so wholly unresponsible.

Suddenly her years seemed much longer than his.

Her pain….she lost her loved one.

Zero felt his thoughts running away from him, down paths that he had no evidence for.

And yet at the same time….he felt connected to her.

"Shizuka. I hope you found your love in a new life."

Zero closed his eyes. He felt the moisture pricing at the ends of his eyes. He was not going to cry for a woman who had murdered his family.

He was just going to sympathize with her. Zero refrained from cursing at himself for being so soft-hearted.

How many years had he hated her? He would have done the same as she did.

Something began to burn in him. In his chest, a fire was lit. The burning sensation soon flooded his body. Zero felt it racing along his veins, and he felt a vague sense of pain, his arteries expanding and his heart pushing the feeling down into his body.

What was happening?

_I knew you would discover me sometime. _

Shizuka?

_Do you know any other? To make a long story short, Zero. I fed your brother my blood for how long? Years. I even included a nice little spell for you. Listen, I'm sorry for repeating history, but…_

Oh, you just couldn't settle for me being a vampire. When you said I would become one of you, you meant….

_Yes, you are completely turning into a Pureblood. I wanted Rido dead at any cost, and you would kill anyone who hurt your family…even if they did so indirectly.I saw such a resemblance in that one moment. Your creation was a sudden, rash decision._

Shizuka paused for a moment, wonder creeping into her voice.

_I do not regret it._

You do realize what this means, right?

_Hmmm? That you are infuriated?_

No. It means that I know have a creepy brother and a crazy bitch in my head. CB squared.

Shizuka laughed as the fire faded into a tingling sensation.

_I knew that you were the right one. Well it goes without saying that any servants, lands, or bonds in my name now belong to you. Oh, and one more thing. Zero?_

Yea?

…_.Live your life._

Huh. Thanks.

The sensation of Shizuka's ghost faded into Zero's sub consciousness. He glanced up, into Lily's worried eyes. She snuffled his hair, pulling on it a little.

"I know I seem different, but it's still me, girl."

Pureblood know or not, being trampled on by a spooked horse was not how Zero imagined ending his afternoon.

After convincing Lily that he was indeed Zero, Zero brushed her down and put her back in her stall.

He then headed back to the town, to the apartment where he stayed.

He noticed that people were staying and some openly pointed at him. He discreetly checked for any hay, mud, or dirt on himself in a shop window, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

Huh.

These were the people he passed by every day. Why were they behaving like this?

It was when a group of girls bunched up as he passed them and screamed about how cute he was that the realization hit Zero.

He was a prefect for nearly five years because the Night Class, of high ranking vampires, who were very beautiful as well as deadly.

And Shizuka had rigged an inheritance of sorts to turn him into a Pureblood.

So now he was not only unusually colored, he was also a handsome man by unearthly creatures' standards.

Zero attempted to run away without actually looking like he was running away.

Girls out on an afternoon walk had places to be and spending their time in better ways than stalking some random hot guy, right?

Apparently not, for by the third intersection, Zero had a hundred girls following him.

He ducked into the local shopping mall.

Now, Zero may be one of the best Hunters, and a newly made Pureblood, so he was not hiding from rabid females in a bookshop.

He was merely browsing.

In the back section.

Where the vampire romance series were.

Trying to look vaguely interested.

"Dude, there's an emergency exit without an alarm, sorta like a side exit two stores down."

Zero jumped and whirled around to see the bored cashier- SAM- the tag read, lounging against the isles.

Sam had short brown hair, brown eyes, and wore the typical white shirt and black pants of a confirming to the dress code employee.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Zero ducked past the man and made it out of the mall before he felt something in his back pocket.

The guy had slipped him his number.

Ichiru wheezed from laughing so hard and Shizuka chuckled in the back of his head through all of the back alley ways to his apartment.

Zero's life certainly became much more interesting.

He actually laughed himself, once he was safely back in his apartment. Zero nearly collapsed when he felt Shizuka actually tug him out of hysteria and into a calmer sense of thinking. Zero paced the apartment, wandering through his apartment and picking up his laundry, throwing them into the laundry hamper and setting it by the door. Zero then proceeded to mix water and white vinegar and then scrub down the apartment.

White vinegar sterilizes and cleanes just as well as bleach, and didn't press harsh chemical smells to his sensitive nose. After burning off his nervous energy, Zero collapsed on the couch and allowed himself to think about what just happened.

Not about getting someones' phone number (which was now in the garbage) but about the pureblood business.

The only reason he hadn't shot himself yet was because he wanted to know what all he could accomplish in this life. Besides, so many people wanted him to live...

First order of business was to figure out who to tell. Zero could feel his structure change, the last few remains of his humanity slipping away-physically.

Zero still distinguished himself from his blood-sucking predecessors. For one, he wasn't about to manipulate someone into getting what he wanted.

Hell, he owed it to himself (and Shizuka) not to do anything like that. The other reason was that he decided to visit his parents grave the next day. If he told anyone, his parents would be the first to know.

The only lingering question about his new status was should he tell the Hunter's Association that he was not about to turn into a Level E?

Zero debated the pros and cons to the revelation.

He finally decided that sleeping on the decision would be the best choice that he had.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, two level B vampires fell out of bed, rushing to cleanse themselves and prepare for their new master.

They couldn't wait to finish the preparations for their new master to move into the depressed mansion.

Like I said, crap. But I'm starting to feel like writing again!


End file.
